


In the Darkness Bind Them

by Kasuchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't have a light without a dark to stick it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

> For **shina_laris** , who requested this.

**I.**

She hates the way he knows everything about her. It's grating, on the edge of her senses, to know that every minute of every day he knows exactly what he's doing to her. It's _grating_ , because she can _feel_ him. She hates that she's come to rely on him, on both of them, really, when she used to be so proud of being able to stand on her own.

She remembers years of being the outcast, of the constant want to be accepted. There, in the so-called "real world," she was mocked and left out. She remembers the feeling of every barbed word, of every stage whisper and every torment they threw at her. Teacher's Pet became Horrid Hermione, and she sought solace in the creamy pages and unchanging dark typeface of books.

But now, now that she has both of them, she suddenly feels a thousand times more vulnerable, and she hates that more than anything.

**two.**

He loves that it's so easy.

Quick, pull her into a kiss and savor the way she retreats away from them.

There, invade her safe haven and desecrate it with his image, with the sight and sound of him.

Now, he realizes, it's so easy to make her want to cry. He knows every button, every hairline fracture in her armor. He dares to say he knows her better than he knows himself, and it's gratifying to see the way her shoulders shake a little, to see her lose the sure footing in his step. Their frienship was a lie, anyway.

He hates that it's so easy, really.

**iii.**

They're always pushing.

Pushing at each other, trying to cow the other's will.

Pushing at the world around them, daring it to say anything.

Pushing the edges of their friendship.

Pushing each other away.

Harry wonders why they even bother.

**4.**

He slams the door on his way out, even as she shouts that she hopes he gets hit by it as he does so.

Her hands curl in anger and her voice hurts from shouting and she can feel the way her nails are cutting into her skin.

It's _hard_ , and it's not fair that all this responsibility falls onto their shoulders now, when they're trying to make sense of everything. It just isn't right.

She buries her face into the throw pillow and screams, not caring that her vocal chords will hate her for it in the morning. It doesn't matter now; the only person whose opinion matters hates her now, too.

**e.**

They stand at the base of the ivory tower in the rain. Their hands are clasped tightly, like they're afraid to let go. Lightning hurtles in the air around them, and their grip slackens with each passing moment.

They look at each other, dark eyes and solid hearts.

They let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "You can't have a light without a dark to stick it in." -Arlo Guthrie
> 
> [2] "...in the darkness bind them..." - LotR epic poem-thing.


End file.
